Poisonous Blood
by North of the North
Summary: Survival of the fittest dominates, right? Too true, especially in the shapeshifter community. RusCan


Poisonous Blood

Snake people that hide among humans. Have a snake body for a spine. Some of the snake people don't even know about it themselves because of how well their own magic conceals it. Their "spine" is able to keep itself hardened to make it feel like human spinal bone. It is only if you are brought up knowing that you are a snake person that you are able to tell what you are.

Mathew, however, doesn't know that he is a shapeshifter, that shapeshifters are even a real thing, or that he is specifically a snake person. He was adopted by Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy along with another boy who had looked like him at the orphanage his Dad and Papa had gone to and so had grown up in a normal family. They were both adopted when they were eight. Despite that, he had no memories of his former parents.

He starts to notice that snakes have started to follow him around when he turns fifteen.

A year and a half later, there is a cat person (Gilbert) and an owl person (Ivan) following him around too. He may not know what exactly they are, but he feels danger being around them and that's when he starts to get freaked out.

* * *

The Strange Events started two years ago. I don't know much about snakes. But I'm pretty darn sure they don't come out all at once. He'll, I'm not even sure if there should be any snakes living in my area. But the day that I turned fifteen, on July 1st, dozens of them, maybe hundreds followed me around all day. It wasn't even some weird snake event where everyone was getting followed around for some inexplicable snakey reason. Nope. They only followed me around. And again, and again every day after that I would see snakes slithering after me. At least one a day would greet me on my way home from school. Every time I went out, a snake would be there. Thank goodness they slithered away whenever anyone else came close, even before I saw another person the snakes would seem to look around and go away, so at least I never got any rumours going around about me being a creep or weird...but still. I still find it so freaky.

Weird, right?

My twin brother Alfred never had this problem either, so I doubt they'r really attracted to my pheromones or whatever it might be that they like. As Al jokingly teased me about before...

For a while Al had even joked about how maybe I'm a Parselmouth like from Harry Potter, but honestly, sometimes I do hear voices that I think just might be coming from the snakes...and it seriously scares me. I just don't let Al know that, he still thinks it's pretty cool everything that goes on.

Because, really, that couldn't actually be happening and the only logical explanation is that I must be insane. Hearing voices is like the standard crazy person thing, right?

Well, anyways, on other news, Alfred isn't actually my twin, or even my brother in the biological sense. We were both adopted when we were eight. He just happened to look like me so the two men who adopted us, our father Arthur Kirkland and papa Francis Bonnefoy, got us together. Even though we look a lot alike, and apparently were inseparable from day one of us both being at the centre, our birth records tell a different story, so I guess that's that.

But anyways, I guess I should end off this well, diary entry. This is my first journal ever, so I'm not too sure if I'm doing it right, but Papa gave me this book last night so I might as well use it.

With that, Mathew put away the journal in his desk and picked up his backpack, already ready to go.

After all, it was time for school.

* * *

*later that day*

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't eat you right this very moment." Gilbert said, grinning, and showing off his mouth of very sharp teeth.

Mathew backed away, his eyes widening. No, this couldn't be happening. This kind of thing only happened in his books and those movies his brother liked so much. These kinds of things did not happen to boring, book-reading Mathew Williams.

But it did.

And here he was stuck in the house of a madman and possible killer.

* * *

 **RusCan pairing XD**

 **Cute too, not creepy lol. So here's the hint of who will be saving Mathew ;)**

 **HUGS and WUVS**

 **Please review!**

 **North of the North**


End file.
